1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to ionization air filters, and more particularly to enhancing ionization air filters for the purpose of detecting hazardous particles and actively defining a fire egress path.
2. Description of Related Art
In air filtration systems, for example, electrically enhanced air filtration systems, electrostatic filters collect impurities in airflow through the system before the airflow is circulated through a space such as a home or other building. The air filtration systems utilize high voltage and ions to enhance the particle collection efficiency of the electrostatic filters. Such filters incorporate a conductive electrode at a downstream side of the filter. These filtration systems are efficient in removing unwanted particles in the airflow, particularly large particles such as dirt and smoke.
Ionization smoke detectors operate in a similar manner. These smoke detectors use ions to charge the smoke particles to detect the amount of smoke in the air. However, in typical commercial or residential buildings, the filtration system, smoke detectors and heating and ventilation (HVAC) systems are all separately operated components.
In order to prevent oxygen from flowing to and feeding a fire, the HVAC systems are completely shut down once smoke is detected and a smoke alarm is activated. This can potentially create difficulty breathing and seeing for occupants trying to exit the building. Currently only visual and audible cues provide assistance in learning of a fire or hazardous condition and finding a safe egress path.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems that combine the air filtration and smoke detection functions in a heating and ventilation system within a building to provide increased smoke detection as well as filtered air through an egress path. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.